1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an enhanced user interface for inputting textual data into a computer device and more specifically relates to dynamically assigning characters to input groups or keys to reduce data input keystrokes or increase the efficiency of voice input recognition.
2. Related Art
Recently, there has been a notable increase in the use of microprocessors for business and casual use. Intelligent electronic devices are becoming much more prevalent in homes, businesses, and even in transportation vehicles such as automobiles, boats and airplanes. Such intelligent devices include automobile computers (“auto PCs”), major home appliances, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), telephones, cellular telephones, internet phones, pagers, portable computers, navigational devices, and the like. Many of these devices require users to input textual data. However, the portable nature of these devices makes the use of standard keyboards both undesirable and impracticable.
For these reasons, alternative means for inputting textual data have become available. In one example, touch screens are used in combination with “electronic” stylus pens for inputting textual data through character recognition and/or keyboard emulation techniques. Many PDAs in use today, for example, utilize this method for inputting textual data.
Other devices, such as cellular telephones and the like, utilize standard telephone keypads for inputting alphanumeric data. In one example, a standard telephone keypad attached to a cellular telephone is used not only to dial phone numbers, but to enter names, addresses, and telephone numbers into an electronic address book. Such keypads are also commonly used to enter alphanumeric data into PDAs, auto PCs, home appliances, and the like.
One technique commonly used for inputting alphanumeric data via a standard telephone keypad is to make use of the alphanumeric information already printed on the keys. This arrangement of information on the keys is used to represent the particular characters that can be input via each key. For example, the “2” key is used to enter any of the characters printed on the “2” key, namely the characters “A”, “B”, “C” and “2”. The actual character that is input into the device depends on the number of times the particular key is successively pressed. For example, pressing the “2” key once results in inputting the letter “A”. Pressing the “2” key twice in succession results in entering the letter “B”. Likewise, the characters “C” and “2” are input by pressing the “2” key, three and four times in succession, respectively.
Another common solution to replace a conventional keyboard device is in the form of a shuttle control system. Generally, a shuttle control system is used to scroll through a list of predefined words, phrases and/or alphanumeric characters. When the desired data item appears on the display, or is highlighted by a cursor, the user selects that item by pressing an enter key.
Often shuttle control systems are implemented using a single joystick-like central key that can be pivoted up, down, right or left. The shuttle key is used to scroll data in accordance with the direction the shuttle control is pressed. Thus, for example, a user can scroll through the alphabet in an ascending or descending order, depending on whether the shuttle key is moved to the right or the left position (or the up or the down position). In some arrangements, the shuttle key can function as the enter key in addition to the direction key. For example, in some systems, the enter function is implemented by pressing down on the shuttle key, rather than pressing it in a particular direction.
Other shuttle control systems may have different arrangements of keys. For example, one common arrangement uses four separate keys that are organized in a pattern to represent the four directions of up, down, right and left. Typically, a key that functions as an enter key is placed in the center of the four directional keys. Another common arrangement may use an up key, a down key, and an enter key situated between the up and down keys. Other arrangements are also possible and may also include one or more additional keys.
Regardless of its form, this type of control is referred to herein as a “shuttle control system.” Shuttle control systems are typically used when it is desirable to use fewer physical keys. Commonly, shuttle control systems are used in portable computing devices such as auto PCs, PDAs, cellular telephones, and other hand-held devices such as remote controls for web browsers and the like. However, as can be imagined, entering textual data through shuttle control systems can be both time-consuming and problematic.
Another conventional keyboard substitution solution is voice recognition software. This technology is especially useful in devices such as auto PCs, where it is important to keep one's hands and eyes on the road. Typically, these devices allow users not only to issue commands, but also to enter textual data by verbally spelling the words. The problem with these conventional solutions is that many letters sound alike and current voice recognition technology can have trouble distinguishing among similar sounding letters. For example, current systems have trouble distinguishing between the letter “B” and the letter “D.” This voice recognition problem increases in noisy environments, such as automobiles and the like.
Accordingly, what is needed is an improved system and method for inputting textual data without the use of a standard keyboard.